Twins
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: I do NOT own YYH but I do own Sage, Emmett, Izumi, and Kenji. This story I came up with after rereading a story I did as Kuramasgirl1976. Two sets of twins two different things that they like. Will get better as it goes on! Read and review. Rated M for now. Hiei and Kurama
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday after when the twins Kenji and Izumi Izawa were 'training' out in the woods.

"Just give up Kenji, I'm not going easy on you and you really do suck at being a swordsmen..." she told him.

"Oh shut up Izumi... you're one to talk...it's not my fault we got kicked out of the dojo" he said running towards her.

"Oh but it is little brother...you ARE the reason we got kicked out to begin with...I don't know ANY instructor that will look at us now because of your little stunt in class last week" she argued with him dodging his attacks.

"How was I supposed to know my sword was going to stab the instructor in the foot?" he countered backing off of her.

He came at her again. She dodged the attack again and landed in a tree, where unbeknowst to her, Hiei was above her head.

"Stupid, can't you do better than that? You're slow!" she said jumping from the tree, doing a flip and landing perfectly with her sword out in front of her.

Hiei and been watching them not saying anything. He watched Izumi speed and timing he was interested in her. 'Maybe I could continue to train her...her idiot brother I cannot save him from himself' he thought to himself.

He then stood up and jumped from his tree behind Izumi. "I've been watching you" he said as she swung around with her sword in hand. He pulled his sword to hold her sword off.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded before striking Hiei again.

He blocked her again and pushed her back. "You are strong, I like your attitude with the sword. I, want to train you" he said not moving.

"M-me?" she squeaked a little surprised.

"Hey, if you are training her who's going to train me?" asked Kenji.

"Not my concern" Hiei told him. Izumi looked at him.

"I hate too say it but it's time to give this up and go too school and get a job Kenji...I told you, you weren't cut out for this" she told him.

He looked at her and sighed. "I only did this because it's the one thing our parents let us do that involved getting to beat each other up" he said turning his back to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE talk to me about THEM!" she snapped at him. "YOU have NO idea how much I hate them..." she told him.

"Why?" he asked. "None of your business Kenji" she said walking away from both of them.

"I just do" 


	2. Chapter 15

Across town another set of twins were arguing over which floral design to get for their apartment they shared.

"I want African Lillies" Sage told him.

"How can you stand those?! They are ugly!" Emmett argued. "I want the Wolfsbane" he told her.

"Are you STUPID?! Those are dangerous!" she countered.

Kurama came out from the back room to find them arguing over flowers. "Excuse me, but she has a point, Wolfsbane is dangerous...IF not handled in the correct manner. "The type of flower she wants is really very beautiful...I personally enjoy roses, red of course..but I love all flowers" he told them.

Emmett looked at him as if he were crazy. "Are you a girl? You sure as hell don't look like any guy I've ever seen" he said snickering at him.

"Emmett, will you shut up?! This IS NOT the time to upset the florist like you ALWAYS do..." she told him.

The remarks Kurama was used to, even though from time to time they still stung. "I assure you, I am one hundred percent male" he told him looking at Sage. "You have pretty eyes, the color of...Sage.."

She blushed. "Well my parents did name me that because of my eyes" she told him.

"Beautiful...do you need a job?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You seem to know what you are talking about with flowers, why don't you work here as my assistant" he said offering her a job.

"Wait...what?! Really?" she asked happily.

"Yes, and I will even give you the African Lillies on the house" he told her picking them up for her and wrapping them. "You start tomorrow eight a.m. and please don't be late"

"Yes sir...oh..I'm sorry I didn't ask your name and you guessed mine" she told him

"Minamino, Suichi Minamino" he told them.

"Thank you Minamino-kun" she said bowing him again.

She could hardly believe her luck. She just got a job at the best flower shop in town and won the arguement with her brother. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback*

"Mommy...I'm hungry" Izumi said softly.

"GO away Izumi...mommy's tired right now...mommy has to go back to work soon, so just find something to eat" she told her.

Izumi sighed. Once again it was up to her to feed her and Kenji although she didn't know how to cook. She did know how to make sandwiches though and it was getting old.

Once she was finished she noticed her mother was no longer on the couch but in the shower getting ready for her 'other' job. When the mother was done she got ready to go in some trashy clothes. "Izumi, don't do anything to upset your father when he gets home" she said to her.

"Yes mama" she said. "We'll be good"

Her mother nodded and left. Another night of being left alone, when their dad came home there would be more abuse. She would try to hide Kenji away so he didn't get the abuse but it never worked because he would start crying and gave himself away.

"I'm still hungry 'Umi..." Kenji complained. He did that alot, she knew they couldn't have anymore because if more bread was taken she would be on the other end of a bigger punishment than just a beating.

"I'm sorry Ken, no more to eat tonight...you know the rules" she said hiding the money she had found from doing laundry in a secret hiding spot. "I will get us out of here" she promised herself

About an hour later her father came home sober, which was unlike him. "Izumi, where is your mother?" he asked very calmly.

"At work father" she said.

"Well, I'll have to tell her later then" he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You and Kenji are going to be enrolled in martial arts classes. You start tomorrow" he told her.

She could hardly believe her ears! Martial arts class! She's always wanted to go and had told her father at one point she was interested and she didn't think he heard her, so she had dropped it. And now her dreams were coming true.

"Oh thank you father!" she said bowing to him.

"Now that daddy did something nice for you, why don't you repay daddy's kindness" he said smirking. "Go upstairs and into my room, get undress and wait for me...tonight only you will get to feel 'the love' I have for you, Kenji is safe"

She nodded and did as she was told. He was sober and he was still going to rape her. 'I hate you' she thought to herself and waited for the abuse to begin. Izumi knew better than to fight or it would be worse and longer...from this day forth she vowed to herself never to let another man touch her.

*End Flashback*

Izumi shuddered and sat up sweating from her bed. "God I hate him..." she said to herself pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked at the clock. "I might as well get up and get ready to go train...I think I'm safe with my trainer...he's not going to hit on me or hurt me like 'he' did..." She said to the blankets on her bed.

She got up and showered before eating something. Izumi finished getting ready to train with Hiei. She knew today would be a good day, it was her first day of training and she was excited.

A few blocks away Kenji was getting ready to go find a job to support himself. He showered and got ready to go. "I guess a busser would be good, or a dishwasher...I need to figure out what to do for school..." he mumbled to himself.

He left the house and found a resturant that was hiring for a dishwasher and he applied. He had two interviews on the spot and got the job, he started work after filling out the paper work. His hours were five a.m. to one p.m. everyday except Saturday and Sunday as the business was closed those days. After he got off from that job he went home and cleaned up before going to look for a second job. His second job was three buildings away from what he was working and they were looking for a janitor from three p.m. to eight p.m. at night. They were also closed on the weekends.

When he went home that night he felt very happy for getting two jobs in one day. Kenji would have to go ask his sister for money for groceries but he knew she didn't have much left either.

When Izumi when home that night she was drained. "I have to balance out training and getting a job...maybe I can ask Kenji to live with me..." she said to herself before getting in the shower. "I have to look for a job early before I go train..."

After the shower and eating, she watched a little tv before going to bed. She prayed for no more nightmares, but as everynight she knew they would come. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Sage got to work with about five minutes to spare. She was nervous about working with such a good looking guy in her opinion.

Sage went in smiling. "Good morning Minamino-kun" she said pleasantly.

He turned around and smiled. "Good morning Sage-chan, how are those flowers working out for you?" he asked allowing her access to the back to put her coat and stuff away.

"They are great! Emmett still hates them, but he's always been picky and has no interest in flowers like I do..." she told him putting her stuff in the cubby he showed her.

He then gave her an apron and a name tag. Kurama showed her around the store and how to use the cash register. By the time he opened the store it was nine a.m.

"Minamino-kun, what time does the store close?" she asked.

"Six...would you like to stay until then? You don't have to" he told her. "And please..call me Suichi"

"Alright..Suichi-kun..." she said blushing before going off to find things to do.

Dear god she was beautiful when she blushed. He had a strict rule about dating the help. There was something about her that he wanted to get too know. Unless he fired her it wouldn't be possible and he wanted someone with the same love of flowers to work in his shop.

He watched her as she arranged flowers. He watched as she talked to them softly and handled them gently.

Customers started arriving and placing orders. Any orders made a half an hour before close wouldn't go out until the next day.

Sage had realized around lunch time she had forgotten her lunch and her stomach growled. "Great...just great" she said trying to figure out what to do for lunch.

"Sage-chan where would you like to go for lunch?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "Ah...um...any place you would like to go" she told him. Sage couldn't believe her boss was taking her out to lunch.

He nodded as she got ready to go. "I know a great place with great food for a decent price" he told her walking her there, which wasn't to far away from the shop.

Emmett walked into a school and applied for a janitorial position and got it. He worked whenever school was in session and had breaks when they had breaks. During the school breaks he had decided to pick up another job. He didn't want to over work himself. Emmett felt proud he wasn't going to have to ask Sage for money..they were short on cash and their parents only helped out with rent..everything else they had to pay for.

After he got the job he went to see his parents. When he got there he knocked and waited for his mom to let him in and she did.

"Emmett, to what do we owe this honor?" she asked him.

"Hi mom...I got a job today and I start tomorrow, Sage got a job to and started today" he told her taking off his shoes and going in.

"With flowers I hope? That girl loves her flowers" she told him. "And what's your job? Better not be anything crappy like a janitor"

He winced at the comment. "Well mom..it is a janitorial position and yes Sage got a job with flowers..." he said. "I know you have no respect for janitors but you know what? It's with a school and if I work there I can possibly ask them to help me to go to University to get something better, but for now..I'll still be okay with the job" he told her rudely.

They were arguing loud enough for his father to come in. "Ember...leave the boy alone, at least now he has a job" he said clasping his hand on Emmett's back.

Emmett nodded. "Thanks dad, it's only temporary until I can get into school to get a better career mom" he said.

"I don't care if it is temporary...QUIT" she stated.

"I WILL NOT quit mother...I am just happy I got a job...it may NOT be my dream job..but it a JOB!" he said snidely.

She turned and walked away. "What a disappointment...my oldest child is a HUGE dissapointment to me" she said.

He looked at his dad and he felt like he was going to cry.

"Do you think the same thing dad?" he asked.

"No son, I'me very proud of you..but what do you want to go to University for?" he asked a little curious.

"I don't know dad, maybe something like a doctor or nurse...something where I can help people" he said.

"Whatever you choose son, I will support you..as you are my only son and you've done nothing but make me proud" he told him.

"Thanks dad...I'll continue to make you proud of me" he said leaving the house.

He knew his dad had been proud of both of them. Their mom was a different story.

Emmett is going to figure out what he wants to do. When he had time he was going to start volunteering all over town to find the right job for him. His passion in life. At this point he really didn't care what his mother thought he knew he had to do for himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Izumi's timing was off as Hiei's attacks were sharper and more precise than her attacks were. His last attack sent her flying backwards into a tree. She was off her mark and she knew it.

"What's wrong with you? Yesterday you were kicking ass, and today you are acting worse than your brother was" he told her sharply.

She winced at the tone of his voice. Izumi knew he was right.

"I'm sorry" she told him. "I really am"

"Hn...find me when your head is in it, not in space" he spat at her.

She watched him walk away and sighed to herself. 'What do I do? Who do I talk to about this?' she asked herself and set off in search of someone to talk to.

Kenji got up early to go out and looked for a job. He went into a restaurant and applied for a dishwashing position and got it. They put him to work right away. He got one meal free for every day he worked. The restaurant had him working Tuesday through Saturday with Sunday and Monday off and he worked early mornings.

'Okay job secured, now to tell Izumi' he told himself.

He was proud of himself for getting a job. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take care of him forever. Kenji also knew his sister needed a job, somewhere not in the public eye...but where?

Kenji shook the thoughts from his head and went back to work knowing by the time he got home tonight he would be exhausted.

Izumi took too the woods to stop and think. 'Hiei doesn't care about my past, so I don't think telling him about my parents is a good idea' she told herself.

She laid on her back and looked up at the sky. Izumi knew she didn't sleep well the night before and felt her eyes closing. As she slept in the woods she had another nightmare.

*Flashback*

After her father had finished raping her he fell soundly asleep. Izumi went and cleaned herself up without making to much noise. How she hated his 'punishments'. She rarely done wrong and no with no warning he would come in and rape her or beat her, or Kenji, or both depending upon his mood.

She knew she couldn't ask her mother because she was being abused physically by her father. She hated her mother for not removing all of themselves from the situtation at hand.

Every night when he came home mostly drunk he would rape her, Kenji never got to see because his father didn't think it would be right for him to see what happened to his sister. And every morning before he went to work he did it again.

*End Flashback*

She sat up screaming which caused Hiei to fall out of the tree near by.

He could see she was visibly shaken and started to cry.

"What's the matter with you girl?" he questioned

Izumi looked up at him and away. "Why do you care? I obviously mean nothing to you..." she countered.

"I know someone who you can talk to" he said picking her up before she had time to protest and took off towards Kurama's flower shop. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sage watched Kurama as he ate. She couldn't help but to watch him eat. He was danity when eating, she found it adorable.

He had a feeling that he couldn't shake and looked up. "I have a feeling we'll be having company for lunch, I think we may have to close the shop early today" he told her.

Sage looked confused. "Why Suichi-kun?" she asked.

No sooner did the words come out of her mouth Hiei set Izumi down in the chair. "Deal with her" he snarled and left.

He blinked and looked at her before looking at Sage.

"She is why" he said softly.

Izumi looked a little scared and confused. "What's going on? Why am I here and what is he?" she questioned

Kurama chuckled. "We'll have to go back to my flower shop for me to answer those questions" he spoke softly to her as if he was trying to soothe her fears.

She looked at him. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Kurama and Sage finished their lunch. Kurama paid and the three of them set off back to the flower shop.

Once they arrived back at the shop Sage donned her apron and got back to work.

Kurama closed the office door and offered her the other chair that was there. He sat across from her and waited for her to be comfortable enough to tell her story to him.

Izumi looked at him. "Why did he bring me to you? What can you do for me that no one else can?" she wondered.

"Well I can listen to your story and I can offer you a place to stay until you are ready to get back to training" he told her honestly.

She nodded and looked out the window to gather her courage before talking.

"My name is Izumi Izawa and I have a younger brother named Kenji" she started. "Our mother was a whore by night and a waitress during the day. Our father was in the banking business, he was a banker. He rubbed elbows during the day and beat me and Kenji at night"

He showed no emotions on the outside but was surprised on the inside to hear her say such a thing. He wanted to hug her but didn't want to jepordize the trust that was starting to build.

She sighed before continuing. "I had asked my father once when I was five years old for martial arts lessons, weather it would be to defend myself and Kenji by hands or weapons. He heard but I hadn't heard anything until I was at least seven or eight. When he told me we got in I was excited and thanked him, thinking that would be enough for him but I was wrong. Since he had done something 'nice' for me I had to 'repay' him. How, you ask? Simple, but allowing him to have his way with me. Basically every night he would rape me, once he was done with that he usually went after Kenji and started hitting him" she told him bitterly.

He wanted to say he was sorry for her pain and humilitation she had to go through growing up, but he knew she didn't want his pity. He took her hand and gently squeezed it.

She watched him and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you for not saying 'I'm sorry' I'm tired of hearing that. That's all I ever hear" she told him quietly.

"I know it must've been very difficult for you to protect yourself and Kenji while growing up...but now you are grown up and you are free to eat more than you were able to before. You no longer have to limit how much you eat in fear of being beaten for doing so. Here's my advice to you: Take your hurt, anger, and frustration out on Hiei, he can handle it. Let your anger out through the sword, in your training, let Hiei see the fire and anger you have and it will make your training easier for you" he told her.

"I don't want an easier training"

"It won't be easy at first, Hiei will beat you into the ground, get up and shake it off and strike him again. He thrives on hatred and anger, he has a lot of it himself, show him how much you dislike the last chapter of your life and it will pay off for you"

"Suichi! Help!" Sage called.

He stood up and pulled his hair back and donned his apron to go help Sage, giving Izumi the time she needed to think and reflect what he had told her.

When he came back she felt a little better and looked at him and smiled.

"You're right, I will focus my negative energy on my training, giving Hiei everything I have to give through my sword" she told him.

He smiled as he was happy to hear it. "The offer still stands for you to stay tonight and as long as you need to" he offered her again.

Kenji went home after his first day of work. When he got there he was looking for Izumi so he could tell her all about his day at his new job.

" 'Zumi, I'm home" he called.

There was no answer. He went looking for her and couldn't find her. He started to panic.

Somewhere in Kenji freaking out the phone rang and he was quick to answer it letting the panic show in his voice.

"Izumi?! Is that you?! Are you okay?!" he practially screamed into the phone, failing to keep his emotions in check.

"Yes Kenji, it's me..calm down. Sorry I'm not home, I'm staying out tonight at someone's house, I will be home tomorrow. Did you find a job?" she asked him softly.

He felt better that she called and she was safe.

"Yes, as a dishwasher..I know it's not the best job, but at least it's a job" he told her.

"Good, I'm glad..and you're right, it is a job. See you tomorrow Ken" she said.

"Good night 'Zumi" he said hanging up.

He went to find something to eat with what little they had. He found ramen and made it.

Kenji had a strange feeling while he was cooking and his feelings were rarely wrong.

Just as Kenji was sitting down to eat his ramen there was a knock on the door. He didn't know many people and both him and Izumi laid low after the whole fiasco with their father, so he was pretty sure it was it father coming to get his revenge mainly on Izumi. But she wasn't home, she was safe with the guy training her, or that was his thought anyways.

He looked through the window and went pale. 'How did he know where we lived? Does he have a spy?' he thought to himself. "Go away" Kenji said from the other side of the door.

"Now now Kenji, is that ANY way to say hello to your daddy?" the man asked.

Kenji said a little prayer for help, he lped someone would come save him. At this point he was happy Izumi wasn't home, he for once was happy she was safe and sound. He on the other hand knew he was screwed...literally.  



	7. Chapter 7

The man busted down the door to the apartment. Something Kenji and Izumi would have to deal with from management. The guy looked around for Izumi and noticed she wasn't there, which pissed him off.

"Where's that little bitch that landed me in jail Izumi?" he questioned Kenji.

"S-she's out" stammered Kenji.

"Shame, she would've gotten daddy's 'special' punishment, but it looks like you get it instead" he told him pushing him against the wall.

Kenji was trying to fight against his father when Hiei sensed he needed help and came to Kenji's rescue by knocking the guy out cold, he grabbed Kenji and took him to Kurama's flower shop. Hiei would come back and deal with the guy himself.

Once they were there he took Kenji in. Kurama looked over and sighed to himself.

'Here we go again' he thought quietly.

Kurama took him to the office. "Izumi, Kenji is here" he told her.

She turned around to see her brother shaking with fear and panic and went to him.

"Stay here" he said to them as he went back to the front.

"Ken, what happened? You sounded worried for me when I talked to you on the phone" she told him.

He nodded and drew a shaky breath. "F-father, is what happened. He found us 'Zumi...he busted down the apartment door. He was looking for you, unhappy you weren't home, he was going to do to me as he's done to you...he was going to rape me" he said through tears. "He would've successed if that short guy hadn't knocked him out and brought me here to see you...where are we anyways?" he asked.

She cursed to herself as she heard Kurama tell Sage to close the shop early on her first day.

"We are at a flower shop on the other side of town. That little guy's name is Hiei and he is super fast. I was brought here earlier by him as well, I'm going to stay with Suichi, which is the guy you saw when you came in" she told him.

Sage nodded and wrote a sign saying there was a family emergency and they would possibly re-open in the morning.

They walked Sage home and Kurama told her he would see about opening the morning. She nodded and went into her building with a slight feeling of disappointment. Before they left she gave him the apartment number she was living in, in case he decided to come by later. He took it and he left with Izumi and Kenji.

He walked them back to his house, and offered them and both a seat as he went to make some tea and snacks.

A few moments later he came in with some tea and sandwiches with condiments on the side. He didn't know what they liked.

"Sandwiches? Really?" Kenji whispered to Izumi.

She elbowed him. "Shut up Kenji, don't be rude to our host" she told him.

Kurama saw the reaction to the sandwiches and went to find different snack for them.

"Here are some apples and other little things to snack on" he told them taking a sandwich and sat down. "Izumi, please continue with your story"

Izumi poured tea for the three of them before continuing.

"There was a time father wouldn't be us or rape me. And that was when mother got sick"

Kenji nodded in agreement at what Sage was saying.

"What did she die of or from?" Kurama asked them.

"Ovarian cancer, which is very rare in our family, her side especially...father's side there is a lot of cancer, diabetes, heart disease, heart attacks, strokes, anything and everything on his side. The most on mother's side is high blood pressure and blood clots" Izumi said finally taking a breath.

Kurama wrote down the different things for both sides so they could adjust their diets according to all the possible health issues.

"So, I have a question for you, more like two..who or what is Hiei, and who or what are you?" she pondered, hoping she didn't offend him.

He chuckled softly, knowing the reactions were going to be priceless.

"Hiei is a fire demon with fire AND ice running through his viens, which makes him a pretty powerful demon. I am a demon trapped in a human's body. I am a spirit fox. My demon name is Youko Kurama, my human name is Suichi Minamino" he told them watching Kenji's reaction. "And yes, I'm ALL male"

He waited for them to process eith information he gave them. What happened next threw Kurama off his pedestal.

Izumi became very excited. "I knew IT!" she exclaimed. "I knew demons were real!"

He didn't falter on the outside but on the inside he was completely shocked. He smiled.

"You are correct, we are real" he told her happily.

Kenji looked between them a little baffled. "How Izumi? How did you know?" he questioned her.

Kurama nodded looking interested in her answer as well.

"When I was littlee, I had a visitor and she was beautiful. She had a kimono on and her hair was a blue-ish color with a red ribbon, she looked sad, but she told me not to worry Kenji and I would get out of the house safe and sound, and we did" she said looking between them.

This time Kurama showed his emotions, he was mortified.

Kenji looked at him. "What's wrong Kurama?" he asked.

"The woman you just described was Hiei's mother" he told her. "Her name was Hina"

"That's waht she told me her name was!" she exclaimed.

'Hiei, I need to talk to you or Yukina, or both of you' Kurama told him through mind link.

Before long Hiei showed up and Kruama stepped out to talk to him about Izumi had told him about his mother. Hiei looked a little confused at what he was saying but nodded not saying anything.

Kenji looked out the window. "That's the same guy that save me from father" he told her.

She looked out the window in time to see his reaction to what Izumi had told him about Hina. She couldn't hear the conversation but from the look on Hiei's face he wasn't pleased. Izumi sighed and turned back towards Kenji.

When Kurama came back in he sat down.

"Hiei told me you are to stay here for a few days. Kenji, Hiei know you have a job and will send one of my friends to tell them an emergency came up and you will be away for a few days" he told him before looking at Izumi.

"And you...be outside in the wood here behind the house at five in the morning, Hiei will have your sword and he's not happy about you knowing his mother, but he will get over it with time"

They both nodded, he got up and instructed them to follow him and showed them to their rooms before going to check on Sage.  



	8. Chapter 8

Sage was just getting out of the bath when there was a knock on the front door.

'Wonder who that could be' she thought to herself.

SHe peeked out the peep hole and almost fell backwards. She opened the door for him forgetting she was in a towel.

He walked in and eyed her in the towel. He thought she looked amazing and had to take care of it right away. The towel had to go.

"S-Suichi..what are you doing here?" she stammered closing the door behind him.

"I can't get you off my mind Sage, I need to be with you physically, emotionally, and mentally" he told her pushing her up against the door and loving her reaction.

She squeaked as he did so. "I want you too Suichi" she said breathelessly.

He picked her up and took her to her room. He was breaking his own rule but at this point he didn't care he wanted her, and he had hoped she wanted him the same way.

He wanted every part of her, maybe he would take her as a wife.

She told him she had never had sex before and she was scared. Well being the cunning fox that he is and all, he talked her into having sex with him.

After they were finished she snuggled into him. His demon side felt satisfied but his human side felt like and ass. He felt guilty that Youko had talked him into this.

"Suichi? What are you thinking?" she asked him quietly.

He ran his hand up and down her back and looked at her before answering. He couldn't tell her the truth, it would hurt her feelings and he wanted her to be able to trust him.

He threw the questions at her. "Was I to rough? Did I hurt you? Do I need to go slower?"

She shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, and you weren't to rough, I would've told you if you were" Sage told him.

He looked at her. Those eyes. He was a sucker for them, he couldn't get enough of them.

"Sage...would you go out with me? I mean we would have to keep it professional at work, but after work..we can hang out and be with each other" he told her.

She climbed on top of him. "Yes Suichi, I will be your lady" she said happily. She kissed him and pulled him on top of her where they went at it again.

They went like this for a few hours before he went home to check on Izmui and Kenji.

When he got home he saw his place was cleaned and found them both asleep and went to bed himself as he was exhausted from his night out.

He laid in bed thinking of how he should purpose to Sage and the perfect ring for her. He knew he wanted the wedding soon and would have to sit and talk with her about it soon.  



End file.
